The Golden Adventure
by SeanMungo
Summary: Not a Good Description. Strong/Smart/GoodOlGoofy Luffy. LuffyxRobin. Many different fun encounters with Luffy and Robin. Lemons/Limes/Greens/ and the Bubble Tea. More Crew Mates i think he should have had.


The Golden Adventure:

**(Narrator POV)**

Luffy woke up just like any other day, with the sun shining through his bedroom window and sun light bathing his face.

"Ughh.." Luffy groaned as he got up from his bed.

Luffy took a good look around his room, it was a standard room with a bed, mini-fridge which has ~snacks~, a bookshelve, a desk, and a chair. Each member of the Strawhat Crew had their very own room. Most were about the same, but just styled a bit differently. And some of the crew even shared rooms together. Although the only ones sharing rooms at this time was Apis and Chopper, Luffy knew that Usopp and Kaya would start sharing a cabin room soon as their relations started to grow.

Luffy sighed, as he got up and walked to his door getting ready for the day. He already knew that today would be one hell of a day and a great adventure so he quickened his steps.

"Oi, Whats up guys!" Luffy yelled out walking out of his room.

"Hai Luffy" Nami said from a lawn chair out on the deck.

"Wheres everyone else?" Luffy asked.

"There doing their own things at the moment, and its still pretty early. Im suprised your awake luffy." Nami said.

"The sun shined through my window and woke me up. But i remember closing it last night.." Luffy said as he thought for a minute.

Just then, Apis and Chopper came running by playing a game and bumped into Luffy.

"Oh morning Luffy!" Chopper said to Luffy with a big grin on his face.

"Hi Luffy" Apis said following Chopper.

"Hey guys, what you guys up to?" Luffy said with his trademark grin.

"Were playing tag!" Apis answered.

"Ok guys, ill be back i wanna go check something out." Luffy said walking towards the aquariuam.

Luffy went through the main lobby area of the ship, down to the stairs to the aquariuam. As Luffy walked towards the aquariuam, he had one thing in mind. Asking Robin a question.

"Hey Robin!" Luffy shouted as he walked down the stairs into the aquariuam.

The fish pool was currently composed of 5 different sharks and some random fish Luffy and Usopp had caught last night. The sharks were not eating the other fish because Luffy made sure the Sharks knew not to do it. Luffy was keeping the sharks as somewhat pets and wouldnt eat them. But they were not decorations, they were his friends. -insert smile-

"Ahh, Captain. Can i help you with something?" Robin asked as Luffy walked up to her.

"Oh yeah i have a question for you!" Luffy said a big grin on his face.

**~Out on the Deck with Chopper/Apis and Nami~**

"What do you think luffy went to go do Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Im not sure, but he probably went off looking for Sanji to feed him" Nami replied.

"Luffy is really cool though, even if he messes up sometimes" Apis stated.

"Yeah, Luffy is a realiable person when were in danger. But hes a total goof when he plays around, he doesnt even think about what hes doing and can be ~SO~ carefree sometimes!" Nami said.

"Hehe you got that right nami" Usopp said walking onto the deck with Kaya following him.

"Chopper should we get started for today?" Kaya asked Chopper.

"Yes, lets continue the training." Chopper said as the two walked off into the infirmary to practice medical stuff.

"So now what, it seems kinda boring and dull today?" Usopp asked.

"Well im sure well hit something soon enough" Nami said laying down even further into her lawn chair.

"Usopp lets go invent some stuff together!" Apis said pushing usopp in the direction of his workshop.

"ok ok, jeez you dont have to push. The mighty Usopp will create something super ultra mega cool!" Usopp said exagerating as always.

** ~Back with Luffy and Robin~**

"C-Captain?.. did i hear you correctly?" Robin stuttered slightly replying to Luffy.

"Umm, Hai. Can i use your breasts as a pillow?" Luffy said not noticing that it isnt something you just ask someone to do. (Hai= like yes but in japanese? example: Uhh Yes can i...)

"Umm.. Captain that isnt something you just ask someone." Robin said.

"But why not? Im tired." Luffy said carefree as always.

"But why would you like to sleep on my breasts Captain-san?" Robin asked.

"Oh, because i was talking to Sanji the other day, and he said female breasts were the best pillows ever! So i wanted to see if it was true." Luffy said smiling.

"That answeres why you want to sleep on breasts, but why mine Luffy?" Robin asks.

"Oh, um.. Oh yeah! Because Sanji said tha-" Luffy said and was cut off by Robin's voice.

"Never mind Luffy, you can sleep on them." Robin said smiling towards Luffy.

With that Luffy walked over to Robin and laid against her, using her breasts as a pillow. Robin looked down at Luffy who was already half asleep and felt an urge to rub his head and flow her fingers through his soft looking spiky hair. She ran her fingers across his hair and started to massage his head a little and stopped. But as she stopped, Luffy groaned in his sleep in protest at the sudden stop of pleasure, so she continued. As she did this a certain person popped in through the stairway.

"I brought some tea Robin-Chw- HUHA?!" Sanji said getting a bloody nose.

"What is Luffy doing to you Robin-Chwan!" Sanji yelled.

"Hes sleeping " Robin said.

"uh, But, why, then...!" Sanji said with a passion.

"Oh no its not like that. He got carried away by you telling him breasts were the best pillows and asked me if he could sleep on me." Robin said.

"Uh... uh, oh..." Sanji said (his face ~.~)

"Umm.. well ill be back later gotta get brekfast ready!" sanji said retreating up the steps (his face :D!)

After that little convorsation Robin thought it would be a good idea for her too to take a nap, so she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**(1HOURLATER)**

**~With Luffy & Robin In the Aqaurium~**

_***BIG ASS CRASH  
*Sounds of Cannon Fire and Wave Splitting***_

"HUH!?" Luffy half screamed whispered as he woke up trying to realise where he was. At this curent time he was laying against a raven haired women, oh Robin! Thats right. I remember now, I asked to sleep on her Breasts, Luffy thought and looked around.

"What was that big noise just now though?" Luffy said to the air.

"I think it may be an attack Captain-san." Robin said from beneath Luffy.

"Uh oh, lets go check it out." Luffy said heading for the stairs at full speed Robin following behind.

**~On The Deck~**

Luffy jumped through the door coming from the aquarium landing on the grassy deck. From the first look he saw another pirate ship closing in on the Thousand Sunny.

The Pirate Flag was the same as all other pirate flags. A black background and a skull. The skull was styled in the form of a pig with 2 nose rings and a red mohawk. There were also 2 sabre like swords crossing in front of the pigskull.

The pigskull wearing ship was the size of a noraml Carrack. It was about 3 times as large as the Thousand Sunny. It had 3 Masts. 1 in the middle, 1 in the back, and 1 in the front. Other then that the ship was tottaly normal. Besides the fact of the 80-120 men armed to the teeth ready to fight to the death.

"We are the Pigmen Pirates! All of your treasures and provisions are now forfeit to us!" A rather large and round man said.

His appearance looked that of a short and stubby man, his face resembled that of a pig. He wore the traditional Pirate Captain Cloak with his arms out of the sleeves. The inside color was white and the outer color was red, with a fine trim color of gold/yellow.

"I am PigMan the pirate, i am worth 60 million beri! Dont take me lightly!" The PigMan pirate said.

"Oh thats it? Zoro, Sanji. You two take them out on your own. Whoever gets more kills/knockouts gets to tell the loser what to do for a whole day." Luffy said arousing the fire in both Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro leaped out of his sleepy faze and slashed at the Pigmen Pirates Boat.

**(*108 Pound Cannon*)-Zoro**

Zoro's first attacked ripped the main mast and a big cut in the middle of the Boat.

**(*Throat, Chin, Roost, Neck, Loin, CHOP!*)-Sanji**

Sanji took Zoros attack on the boat as a chance to get some easy knockouts/kills to get ahead in the lead.

But then Zoro leaped into action swiping people left and right with his swords, taking out the same amount as Sanji.

The last person standing after Zoro and Sanji's -FUN-, was PigMan Pirate himself.

"Oh hey hold on guys, lets talk this over.." PigMan pirate said nervously backing up walking into the railing.

"If i kick your ass, the curly cook has to listen to me for a whole day." Zoro said pulling his swords out.

"Heh, as if. Your gonna be listenng to me for the rest of the day marimo." Sanji retorted.

"Whoa hang on guys! Think this through! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" PigMan pirate Yelled.

"SHUT UP" Zoro & Sanji said both attacking him at the same time. launching him into the air only to fall into the ocean.

"I hit him first curly cook!" Zoro said agitated.

"Yeah right marimo, your way to slow baka baka." Sanji replied with a smirk.

"Its a tie." Luffy said from on the Thousand Sunny.

"Yoho ho ho, what an outcome." Brook said.

"BUT I BEAT HIM!" Zoro and Sanji both said pointing at each other.

"NO I BEAT YOU" Zoro and Sanji said face to face.

"STOP THAT!" Zoro and Sanji said.

"Hmmph" Zoro and Sanji pouted turning ways and jumped back on to the Thousand Sunny.

"Good Job Zoro, Sanji." Luffy said.

"mm." Zoro hummed.

"No problem Luffy." Sanji said smiling.

"Alright lets continue onward men!" Luffy yelled.

"AYE!" Everyone Yelled.


End file.
